After The End
by cnfelstead
Summary: Did you finish the last episode of 'Inuyasha: The Final Act' and feel unresolved? Well, if so, then this story is for you! I am aiming to create a story of what transpired after Kagome comes back through the well. My goal is to keep the story and characters as true to the original as possible. It is rated 'T' for later. Enjoy! Story and Characters property of Rumiko Takahashi.
1. The Return

**Did anyone feel a little lost after the _Inuyasha _ended? I was happy-don't get me wrong, I thought the ending was very cute and happy. I just felt like I had a lot of unanswered questions. So I made this story to try to create, what I thought, was the most realistic version (as close to the show as possible) of what would have transpired after Kagome came back through the well. Let me know what you think! If I feel inspired by the god words, I may just write the next chapter.  
Happy Readings!**

* * *

**After the Final Act**

Inuyasha raced towards the Well, as fast as his legs could take him, looking like a blur of fire racing along the grass. His heart was pounding as the trees and landmarks sped by. What he just imagining things? Or was this really Kagome's scent…? Three years he had been waiting, contemplating…. could she really be here? He had always had hope, but was it too good to be true?

He arrived minutes later, and gazed into the shadowy depths of the Well. His heart stopped in his chest. He couldn't believe it, his face frozen in shock.

Lowering his hand into the Well, he grasped it. HER hand. God it was warm…. With as much gentle strength as he could muster, Inuyasha pulled Kagome from the Well.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kagome said, smiling into his eyes.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha breathed, pulling her close. This was his heaven. The last three years of yearning had been worth it, because the love of his life was home at last.

"Kagome!" shouted a voice near them. Looking up, Kagome saw Miroku and Sango waving at them. Miroku had one of his beautiful twin girls on each arm and Sango had their newborn baby boy in a satchel on her back. Both looked in awe at their friend who had finally returned to them.

Walking towards Kaede's village, the group, reunited at last, caught up on the last three years.

"Three kids you guys? That's amazing! I'm really happy for you." Kagome sang.

"It wasn't really planned, it just sort of happened." Sango replied, a huge smile plastered on her face. Three years in, and her and Miroku were still getting along just as famously as ever. Neither the two of them ever really fought, making taking care of the children and their home pretty carefree. "Inuyasha and Miroku have been exorcising demonic threats in nearby towns, so Miroku has been able to stay close to home and help with raising the kids."

"That's great. Have the demonic presences been bad lately?" Kagome asked. "I would have thought that with Naraku being gone, that most of this place would go back to how it was before everything happened…but speaking of kids, who are these little guys?"

"This is Mitsuru," Miroku said, holding up his right arm with one twin girl seated comfortably on it. "And this is Mitsuki," raising the other arm.

"They're beautiful!" Kagome beamed. Clapping her hands together, she walked over to Miroku to say meet them. Reaching her hands out, Kagome grasped onto Mitsuru, and pulled her into her arms. "Hi Mitsuru," she cooed at the little girl. Mitsuru smiled bashfully, with her and in her mouth and hid her face in Kagome's hair. "Shy one isn't she? And this pretty girl must be Mitsuki?"

"Say hi to your aunt Kagome, Mitsuki." Miroku gently instructed with a smile.

"Eh!" Mitsuki giggled and hid her face in her father's shoulder.

"We're sorry Kagome, they're always like this with new faces," Sango laughed.

"That's okay Sango, they'll come around eventually. I'm pretty good with kids." Kagome winked, still trying to coax little Mitsuru from her hair. Sango smiled and shared a quick conspiratorial glance with her husband. Both of them turned to look at Inuyasha, who was starring at Kagome with wonder and happiness. Miroku put Mitsuki on the ground and she ran towards Mitsuru, who Kagome had just put down.

"Doggy, Doggy!" the twins chanted in unison. Inuyasha had been walking towards Kagome when both of the twins lunged at him, each grabbing a sleeve of his kimono, dragging him to the floor.

"Agggh," Inuyasha groaned. "Get off me you little freaks!" Rolling down on the ground, Inuyasha proceeded to gently wrestle with the little girls. Laughing together, they were a sight to behold. Inuyasha had a genuine smile on his face, however, despite the words he had said.

Kagome remembered back to the beginning, when she had first met Inuyasha. He was such an angry person at the time. He had been quick to react to anything without thinking. This Inuyasha was different. He had let go of the anger and loneliness. He was kind…

While Kagome and Inuyasha were wrapped up with the twins, Sango took this moment to make a quick verbal exchange with Miroku.

"What do you think?" Sango asked quietly. "Inuyasha has been so sad for so long, just waiting for her to come back…do you think he'll finally take the chance to settle down with her?"

"I don't think we'll have to wait too long for that answer, Sango," Miroku whispered back. "Look at how well things have been going, and she hasn't even been here for an hour yet."

Standing up and dusting himself off, Inuyasha left the little girls in a pile of giggles. "We better get back to the town," He said. "Knowing Kaede, she'll probably want to throw some kind of celebration for Kagome's return."

"Good idea!" Kagome exclaimed. It felt so good to be back. The group headed down the hill towards the village, just taking each other in. Blushing, Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome and looked away quickly. He looked back down to see her glancing at him, a slight blush on her checks.

"Kagome…" He whispered, so low only she could hear.

"Hmm?" She whispered. Instead of replying, Inuyasha whipped his hand out quickly and laced his fingers in hers. She jumped in surprise, nearly her whole face turning red. She didn't pull away though. The warmth and security of his hand being there was such a great feeling…Even though they had shared a kiss, and they both knew how the other felt, it was stull such a surreal experience. Romantic moments with Inuyasha had always been few and far between. This was certainly going to have to be new ground they would have to cover.

"I missed you," Inuyasha whispered. "So much…" with these words, Inuyasha turned crimson and gripped her fingers even tighter.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied. Her eyes glistening, she squeezed his hand back, and they walked on after Sango and Miroku, to see what awaited them.


	2. Celebration of The Returned

After The Final Act—Chapter 2

The weather was warm and beautiful. The sun was shining, heating Kagome's skin. It was as if the Feudal Era itself was welcoming her back with the warmth of the sun's smile and the gentle embrace of the cool breeze. The trees were all so green, and the air was crisp and fresh—not at all like the stagnant air of her modern home. It was something you wouldn't notice unless you walked in a land where there was no such thing as air pollution.

Walking into the village, the happy group was approached by many people. All of the townsfolk were out working and doing their daily duties. Most of the faces Kagome recognized. As she walked by, many of them greeted her with warm and gentle smiles. While walking towards Kaede's home, Kagome saw a familiar face pop out of Kaede's soft fabric door.

"Rin!" She shouted, "You've gotten so big!"

"Lady Kagome! You're back! We all missed you so much!" Rin exclaimed. She looked healthy, Kagome noticed. Her hair was longer, and she was slightly taller. Maybe a three or four inches at the least. She was even dressed nicely, very nice for someone living in this village.

"Rin that kimono is beautiful," Kagome mentioned, "Did Sesshomaru bring that for you?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru dropped this off two or three days ago." The girl said with a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru has left Rin in my care and continues about his travels with Master Jaken." Kaede said, walking up. "It seems that he still is very protective over the girl."

"Well it's beautiful Rin." Kagome said to the girl with a smile. "How have you been Kaede?"

"Very well child, thank ye." The old woman replied with a small smile, her eyes crinkling slightly. "We're happy to have you home. I know Master Inuyasha is very happy, indeed."

"Pssht, I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha bit back softly, turning his head away. This didn't stop Kagome from seeing the slight rosy tint to his checks. She smiled slightly to herself. Still embarrassed to show his feelings to others. Oh well, at least he could show them to her—that was bounds better than when they had first met.

"Lady Kaede, we were thinking it might be a fun idea to have a small celebration tonight, for Lady Kagome's homecoming…?" Miroku suggested, rubbing his sleeping child's back. "Do you think that would be alright?

"I see no reason why not." Kaede said. Turning to Kagome she added, "Have ye a place to stay yet child?"

"Not yet, no." Kagome replied. She was surprised she hadn't thought of this until now. Now that she did think about it, the fact that she was here permanently raised quite a few predicaments. She couldn't have access to any of the modern conveniences she used to—and staying at Kaede's or anyone else's home wouldn't be just a temporary thing because they were resting up for the night. She would need her own house. Maybe with Inuyasha…? If he were ready to talk about those kinds of things.

Kagome had thought that coming back here would be simple. She loved Inuyasha, and she knew he loved her. They hadn't, however, actually talked about that. After they had shared they're first kiss inside the Shikon Jewel, everything had happened so fast that they never really talked and confirmed things.

Looking at Inuyasha now, who was still holding her hand and talking to Kaede, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, Kagome realized that she wasn't actually worried about it. She knew it would work out, and that Inuyasha would talk to her about it later, when they were alone. The thought of it actually made her stomach turn in that really pleasant way; as if millions of tiny butterflies were fluttering happily inside of her. She could feel her smile get bigger and bigger, and her cheeks started to get slightly pink. What else would her and Inuyasha talk about later when they were alone? They had time now—no more fighting for their lives (well almost no more; It was the Feudal Era after all), no more interruptions. They had had their first kiss; how many more firsts were they going to experience in the coming weeks together?

"Inuyasha and Shippo have been staying with Rin and I for the past few years, Kagome," Kaede mentioned, "You are also very welcome." Kagome didn't reply. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and had to roll his eyes. She didn't even appear to be listening. Instead, he noticed, she had this idiot's grin plastered on her very flushed face.

"Oie, Kagome," Inuyasha said, gently bopping her in the top of her head, "are you even listening?"

Kagome, her face full of surprise, turned her zoned out eyes back to Kaede. "I'm sorry," she admitted, chagrined. "I was lost in thought about…things."

Inuyasha raised one brow at her, completely oblivious. "Well, pay attention you idiot." He said with a superior grin. "Kaede said you could stay at her place with Shippo and I for a while until we get something figured out."

"'We', Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a grin, knowing what was coming. He didn't even realize he had given himself away to the others. Inuyasha stilled immediately, eyes closed, grin frozen on his face. Ever so slowly, you could see the pink rise to his cheeks.

"W-w-well every one knows that I've been waiting for you and stuff, so obviously I'll get us a damn house!" He exclaimed. Eight pairs of eyes turned to him then, with terribly hidden smiles lurking behind the lips. "Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha responded.

_Oh yeah,_ Kagome thought cheerfully, _he's embarrassed. _

"Anyway," Sango interrupted, "What time should we have everyone meet outside of your place, Kaede? I was thinking after we put the twins to sleep…? If that's alright with everyone."

"That would be fine Sango," Kaede said. "I will have Inuyasha set up the fire pit while Lady Kagome gets herself settled."

"Perfect, and I'll provide the sake!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly.

_Oh boy, _Kagome thought. _This is going to be a very interesting night indeed…_


	3. Introduction to the Author

**Hi Everybody!**

**My name is Chelsea! I'm an English major at a community college, hoping to transfer to a university soon. Im also a book crazy fanatic. Both of those things combined made me decide to finally give writing something a whack. It is a surprisingly scary experience, letting people read your stuff...especially considering that I'm am a grammar nazis (more on myself then others).**

**When it comes to reading fanfiction, I can get kind of picky. Everyone is intitled to their own way of doing things, however, and I love and respect that fact.**

**Right now I'm only interested in doing the one story- 'After the End'. The way I'm writing it is to be as close as possible- no variations or changes to the characters. I started watching Inuyasha when I was 10, back in 2001. It was my childhood show. I would sneak up late and watch it (my parents forbade me, as there was cursing in the show, from watching it. The fact that it came on at 11:pm didn't help its case with them either...). When I see episodes from the first and second season, that were airing when I was in the 5th and 6th grade, its an extremely nostalgic experience for me. This reason is probably why I'm such a stickler for keeping the characters as true as possible.**

**So, leave me lots of reviews! I like hearing what you guys like, not just that it "was great!" (I have to admit, however, that this does make me smile. Boosts to the ego are always welcome). I will say that negative reviews will probably make me cry-but if you feel like something just isn't setting right with how you see the character, let me know. :)**

**And as a last note- I am so new to that I am having trouble, in my excitement to post a chapter, remembering to do an intro and a disclaimer on every chapter. I will say here and now, just in case, that all of the characters/universe in the story 'After the End' are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comics (if that last party was necessary-CYOA c:)**

**Anyway, hope you all read and enjoy!**

**By the way- My avatar picture was drawn by my roommate as a Christmas present. It is me and my boyfriend in the most romantic pose I could think of. :)**


End file.
